


The Keeper of the Keys

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: World Refugees  RPG AU - Alternate Canons [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Future Fic, Gen, worldrefugees rpg au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of OCs discuss some oddities and have a unique lucid dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keeper of the Keys

Dreamwriter stared at the young man, his laptop balanced precariously on his lap as they sat on the hillside near the Maw.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She saw him sigh before she heard it. "I dreamed...again."

He stood up, looking off over to the cliffs, "... I've always collected keys before. And I always thought there was something important about them. You taught me so much in explaining to me those keys that Sora and Roxas have. But... In my dreams... This time, they and their colleagues found a door that simply did not lock nor unlock."

there was another pause, "I was with them. The keyblades did nothing for it. Some strong force guarded the door. And... there was a voice.... A voice that simply seemed different. It was not male nor female. It simply was. It ebbed and flowed. Like a song.... like the way wind blows across the Maw... only both gentler and fiercer... It had a comforting roar.... I wanted to pass through that door... but... I was missing the key that opens all locks...."

Emmy looked over at Dream, feeling the power emanating from the small present she was going to give her... younger brother. That's what Dream had become in her heart. The youngest of the Dreaming siblings.

"Let me dream with you tonight. Perhaps, we can both enter that door."

* * *

In the room DreamWriter shared with Dream, she stood by the window, taking down the dreamcatcher that usually stayed in the window and replacing it with a more elaborate one that had been a recent gift from DreamSeeker, the last time her dream sister had been at Rainbow's End.

When Dream came in she smiled, "I have a gift for you." She tugged the leather thong of the necklace out of her basket, and looped the thong through the bow of the key one last time for security.

The silver-haired young man's ice-blue eyes stared in awe at the key hanging from her fingers. "..."

She smiled at the appreciation obvious in his silence.

"I'm glad you like it Dream. And you're welcome." He took the key from her, putting it on immediately.

"...It's warm."

She smiled, "That key is special. It has power... and it seems to resonate with you."

* * *

In spite of DreamWriter's insistence to write happy stories and change things through writing, lucid dreams had never really been her strong point.

But, she found herself easily guided by Dream in this instance. In the dream, she saw them... the Keybearers staring confusedly at a locked door and she could feel the presence of the spirit blocking the door. When she heard the voice, she heard a flutter as if of wings in addition to the roaring sound that she slowly recognized as the sound of ocean waves... So familiar and gentle.

In the darkness of the place where the eight of them stood, it wasn't the keyblades that glowed, but the single key around Dream's neck. The young man walked up slowly, reverantly touching the stone wall.

The door opened, and DreamWriter remembered the starting phrase of one simple Disney song, "A Dream is a wish your heart makes..."


End file.
